Sweet Child Of Mine
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: A one shot of snippets of Carla and Liam moments during the most important time of their lives. Doesn't follow or relate to the storyline.


**_Written for Millie and Leonna. Cause they're still Liarla fangirls even now. _**

**_You're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin.  
_****_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._**

_Carla's hands shakes as she nervously rests against the sink, her hands taking her weight as she watches and waits in anticipation. Her heart flutters as Liam's head rests on her shoulder from behind and his arms wrap around her waist. He feels her delicate body shuffle against his own as she whispers against his chest that she cannot bare to look. He reaches past her and swiftly turns the pregnancy test over, revealing the two blue lines they had desperately hoped for. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement and it told Carla all she needed to know._

_.._

_Liam saunters into the bedroom he shares with his lovers, leaning against the door frame as we watches Carla laying flat across their bed. Her blouse lays lifted up across her chest, her hands rubbing across her barely-there tummy. She blinks up from under her hair, giving him one of her famous side smiles. He climbs up beside her, his head resting on his hand, his elbow taking his weight as he lays on his side. He nuzzles his face against her cheek, placing a tender kiss against her defined cheekbones. She turns herself slightly to face him, eyes ablaze with love. "Marry me?" He whispers._

_.._

_The jelly is cold against her bare stomach, which is now swollen and large. Their fingers are intertwined, her engagement ring sparkles under the light. Both their chests flicker with nerves as they await to see their firstborn child appear on the screen. This isn't the first time they have had a scan but the excitement of finding out the sex buzzes throughout the room, flooding them with joy. Words escape them both as they discover their chosen name will come into play and baby Ellie Connor is no longer a dream._

_.._

_Her dress is a short length, falling just above her knees. It squeezes her ever-growing bump under the material but flutters slightly in the gentle summer wind. Carla grips Michelle's hand in hers tightly as they share a smile. Together they walk under the rosebud archways, up along the cream carpeted path, following the trail of petals that lay spread before them. Her eyes finally fall upon his and the butterflies in her tummy flutter away. Their eyes aren't torn apart from each other throughout the entire service and as they hear the words 'husband and wife' they breathe a sigh of relief and share a tender kiss, Liam's hands caressing his wife's bump._

_.._

_Her breathless screams fill the air, panting and gasping for breathe. Carla's hand grips Liam's in a vice type hold, her knuckles a shade of white. He whispers words of love and encouragement, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain but knowing that anytime soon he they would be meeting their daughter. She tells him that the pain is excruciating and he whispers that he knows she can make it through and that it'll all be worth it soon. Eventually her breathing calms and screams subside and moments later she is handed her daughter. Liam beams when his wife whispers that she has his eyes and everything seems to fall into place. _

_.._

_A small contented sigh leaves Liam's lips and a happy smile dances across his lips as he rocks his daughter, only hours old, in his arms. His wife sleeps just beside them, sleep overtaking her exhausted form. Ellie stirs in her dad's arms, and he hums gently to settle her "She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they'd thought of rain. __I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain"__ He keeps his voice soft and tender as she strokes her dainty cheeks with his little finger "Oh, oh, oh sweet child of mine. Oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine" Her eyes curious and full of intrigue as her eyelids flicker shut and a small moan escapes her delicate lips._

_.._

_Carla's keys click the door open as she pushes through with bags of shopping, softly humming a song she had heard on the radio. She opens her mouth to speak but the sight in front of her brings her to a halt. Liam lays, bare chested across their sofa and Ellie lays above him, her small cheek pressed against his chest and her hands are fanned across his body. Both of them are sound asleep, Ellie's is stretched as far as her tiny will allow her to, her bare feet resting against her daddy. Without saying a word Carla places a blanket on top of their sleeping form, and gently strokes her daughter's small tuft of raven hair._

_.._

_The voice of two young girls fills the Connor's flat, they play and fight over pushchairs whilst their parent's catch up over coffee. Michelle watches as her daughter plays with her niece, their ages only months apart. She shares a smile with her brother, that says more than words ever could. They are happy and at peace and both madly in love. _

_.._

_Carla's emotions seem all over the place as she wakes next to her husband. Together they make breakfast and watch kids TV with their daughter as they have done every day for as long as they remember. They dress Ellie in her uniform and scurry her off to their car, Carla fussing to ensure all was perfect. Together they stand at the school gates with hundreds of other gushing parents, their nerves far outshining whatever they were expecting. Ellie is unfazed, a miniature replica of her mother, strong and feisty with a kind heart and captivating smile. She kisses her parents goodbye and strides off towards her classroom, leaving Liam and Carla alone. He smiles at his wife, still as much in love with her as he always had been. His hands once again rest against the swell of her stomach, the bump only just beginning to show. The glimmer in her eyes mirrors his from almost six years ago, and it causes his heart to swell. _


End file.
